88 Days of Summer
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Diantara mereka, terdapat sebuah kisah yang melebihi ekspetasi orang biasa. [NaLu] #ForNaLuDayCompetition


Gadis itu mendongak, menatap dirgantara yang sepi tanpa awan—berwarna lazuardi seperti namanya. Matahari menggantung tepat di atas kepalanya, bersinar bagaikan raja dari segala cahaya persis seperti gelarnya. _Cicadas _berderik, mengirimkan sinyal kepada satu sama lainnya dengan suara keras yang menggema, memantul dari satu batang pohon ke batang pohon yang lain dalam sebuah nada, membelah hiruk-pikuk duniawi di kota Magnolia.

Rasa panas terik membuat kulitnya terbakar, perih seolah seluruh kulitnya terkelupas. Ia menyesal mengapa ia tidak memakai atasan yang lebih panjang dan lebih menutup, seperti jaket. Bahkan _lotion _anti-matahari—seperti yang dikatakan pada promosinya di televisi—tidak dapat meredakan rasa perih yang membuat gadis itu terpaksa berhenti di bayang-bayang rimbun pepohonan terdekat.

Lucy Heartfillia benci musim panas. Gadis berambut pirang yang kini mengipasi wajah dan lehernya dengan tangannya tersebut telah memutuskan hal itu dari lama.

Mata karamelnya menatap kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya, bolak-balik bagaikan arus yang tiada habisnya. Sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di otaknya, tentang mengapa orang-orang sanggup beraktivitas dengan santai di tengah cuaca yang setara dengan keadaan Neraka pada cerita-cerita fantasi ini.

Ditatapnya dua orang anak yang lewat di depannya, masing-masing salah satu tangan mereka menggenggam sebuah es krim yang nampak sangat menggiurkan. Gelak tawa mengalun dari mereka. Keduanya nampak malah menikmati satu hari di musim panas yang sangat menyiksa—bagi Lucy—ini.

"Menyenangkan, kan? Musim panas maksudku?"

Sebuah suara bariton bertanya, membelah gema suara _cicadas _yang mulai membentuk nada acak permanen di indera pendengaran Lucy. Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya, mata karamelnya tidak lepas dari es krim yang berada di tangan gadis kecil dengan topi koboi yang lewat di hadapannya. Tatapannya tajam, bagaikan predator yang telah mengunci target.

"Tidak sama sekali. Malah menyiksa bagiku."

"Eh? Serius? Bukankah kau mendapat liburan sekolah?"

Lucy memutar bola matanya, "Libur sekolah sih, iya. Tetapi, jika aku harus memilih antara belanja di tengah cuaca neraka ini dan belajar kalkulus, aku lebih memilih yang kedua."

.

.

**88 Days of Summer **belong to **A****zureinne Karale**

**Fairy Tail** belong to **Hiro Mashima**

For** NaLu Day Annual Event** — **#ForNaLuDayCompetition**

An **Alternate Universe** with **straight pair, typo(s), possibly out of character** story.

.

.

Lucy menutup mulutnya dan melirik pemuda di sampingnya yang baru saja mengajaknya berbicara. Rona merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia sadar ia berbicara dengan nada sarkatis dan tidak sopan kepada orang asing yang baru saja ditemuinya. Lucy beruntung yang mengajaknya berbicara adalah pemuda sebayanya, ia tidak ingin dikatakan tidak sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua dan menjadi buah bibir orang-orang di Magnolia.

"Kau benci musim panas, ya?" Pemuda itu memiringkan tubuhnya, menatap Lucy dengan sepasang mata sewarna batu kuarts hitam yang tembus cahaya. Rambut merah mudanya yang membingkai wajahnya jatuh menutupi dahinya ketika ia berbuat demikian, menciptakan bayang-bayang pada wajahnya yang tampan.

Lucy mengangguk cepat, nampak percaya diri dengan jawabannya. "Tentu saja! Siapa yang _suka _musim panas? Panas itu sangat menyiksa, dan kau tidak tahu kapan badai musim panas akan tiba. Siang hari lebih lama dari malam hari, tidurmu tidak akan nyenyak, tahu." Gadis itu berkata panjang-lebar dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

Panas yang senantiasa mewarnai hari-hari di musim panas, dirgantara yang biru cemerlang tanpa awan, matahari yang bersinar—menggantung tanpa diundang, Lucy benci semuanya, lebih daripada aljabar, kalkulus, dan berbagai macam pelajaran rumit lainnya di sekolah. Ia lebih suka salju yang perlahan turun—tertarik gaya gravitasi, lazuardi pucat yang mewarnai langit tanpa batas, dan matahari yang tertutupi awan tebal pada musim dingin.

Pemuda itu gerising* ketika mendengar kata-kata Lucy, nampak sakit hati dan tersinggung dengan nada kritik yang terdengar jelas dari suara Lucy yang serak karena dehidrasi. "Tetapi banyak hal yang dapat dilakukan pada musim panas. Kau libur sekolah, kau bisa pergi ke pantai—merubah kulitmu menjadi cokelat eksotis seperti seorang artis dengan cuma-cuma, dan kau juga dapat menemukan banyak bintang langka di musim panas!" Katanya, membela.

"Musim panas tidak akan cocok denganku yang seorang pecinta musim dingin sejati." Lucy kembali melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menghela napas ketika ia membayangkan daratan yang tertutupi salju putih nan empuk dan danau yang berkilau karena beku, "Kau tidak dapat pergi _ice skating _di tengah musim panas. Dan omong-omong, kau siapa?"

Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir keras. Diabaikannya pertanyaan kritis yang hilang ditiup angin panas dan kering, mata hitamnya menatap Lucy dengan tatapan meneliti. "Dari segi manapun, musim panas jauh lebih baik dari musim dingin. _Aku _lebih baik dari Putri Es itu." Pemuda itu bergumam dan kemudian berbalik, menarik tangan Lucy bersamanya.

"Ap—Hey!" Lucy berseru, menarik tangannya yang digenggam kuat-kuat, "Lepaskan! Aku tidak mengenalmu! Dan jika kau ingin menculikku, ayahku juga tidak akan peduli, kau tidak akan mendapatkan bayaran!" Gadis itu menaikkan kakinya dan berusaha menendang punggung sang pemuda yang berjalan dengan langkah cepat dan lebar selagi menyeretnya bersamanya tanpa terganggu dengan sikap Lucy yang mulai menarik perhatian orang-orang.

"Siapa juga yang mau menculikmu." Pemuda itu berkata tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, suaranya dipenuhi dengan nada sarkastis yang membuat kekesalan Lucy semakin menjadi-jadi. Panas terik yang menusuk kulitnya juga tidak membantu meredakan kekesalannya. "Dan seorang penculik tidak akan menculik seseorang di tengah kota seperti ini." Lanjutnya.

Lucy menghentakkan kedua kakinya dengan frustasi. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman erat sang pemuda, tetapi kembali gagal. Menghela napas keras-keras, gadis itu menghentakkan tangannya sekali lagi sebelum melangkah dengan pasrah mengikuti pemuda di depannya.

"Oh, iya." Pemuda itu tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Lucy menabrak punggungnya dengan suara hantaman keras. Pemuda itu kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum lebar—mengabaikan tatapan kesal yang diberikan Lucy kepadanya, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang cemerlang dan kedua matanya yang berbinar penuh kebahagiaan.

"Aku Natsu Dragneel." Ujarnya, riang. "Dan aku akan membuktikan kepadamu kalau musim panas jauh lebih menyenangkan dari musim dinginmu yang membosankan itu."

**.**

"Jadi ... kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

Natsu menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum lebar. "Musim panas tidak akan lengkap tanpa kolam!" Serunya, sembari membenarkan letak syalnya yang miring. Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik dan merentangkan tangannya, "Dan kolam tidak akan seru jika tidak dimasuki ketika musim panas!" Serunya, gembira.

Lucy mengacak rambutnya, "Aku tahu hal itu." Katanya, menatap Natsu yang kini melepas syalnya dan menanggalkan kemejanya, memandang senyuman lebarnya yang terlihat sangat girang—bagaikan anak kecil yang diberi permen. "Tetapi, pertanyaannya adalah, dari sekian banyak kolam renang dan pantai, mengapa harus **kolam ikan**, Natsu!?"

Lucy menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, berusaha menghindari cipratan air yang dihasilkan ketika tubuh Natsu menghantam permukaan air yang berkilauan bagaikan mutiara yang ditimpa cahaya keemasan, mengagetkan ikan-ikan berwarna putih dan oranye dengan bintik merah pada prosesnya.

"Karena kolam renang sudah terlalu biasa, Lucy!" Natsu berbalik, menjatuhkan dirinya dan berenang dengan gaya punggung di kolam ikan yang cukup luas tersebut. "Air kolam ikan lebih dingin dari air kolam renang, karena ikan tidak berkeringat. Dan hal itu juga membuat air kolam ikan jauh lebih bersih dari air kolam renang!" Serunya lagi, sembari tertawa.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu!" Lucy menjerit, frustasi. Ia dapat merasakan darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun, membuat kepalanya yang sudah panas menjadi semakin mendidih dengan tingkah kekanakan pemuda di depannya ini. "Dan kita masuk ke rumah orang tanpa izin! Cepat naik dan pergi dari sini sebelum seseorang tahu!" Lucy meraih syal dan kemeja Natsu yang ditanggalkan begitu saja, mendekati sisi kolam untuk menarik Natsu keluar dari kolam ikan yang dalamnya sepinggang pemuda itu.

"Eh? Kau tidak seru, Lucy." Natsu menggembungkan kedua pipinya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengabaikan tarikan tangan Lucy pada salah satu lengan atasnya. "Pantas saja dahimu memiliki kerutan permanen begitu, kau tidak pernah bersenang-senang, ya?" Tanya Natsu, sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ap—"

"Katanya kalau kau marah-marah terus, nanti cepat tua, loh." Pemuda itu memutar lengannya, membuat posisi tangannya dan tangan Lucy berganti. Sembari menyisir poninya yang basah dan menutupi dahi ke belakang, Natsu menarik tangan Lucy sekuat tenaga, tawanya membahana, membelah suara keras yang tercipta ketika tubuh Lucy menghantam permukaan air dengan kekuatan yang jauh dari kata 'lemah'.

"Kau harus bersenang-senang, Luce. Ini musim panas! Buang buku sekolahmu, lupakan rumus-rumus tak berguna itu, tendang semua novel membosankan milikmu, langit musim panas jauh lebih indah dari aksara yang menyusun paragraf dan imajinasi, kau tahu!"

Kemarahan Lucy memang belum reda, namun gadis itu tidak dapat memungkiri rasa nyaman dan sejuk yang ditawarkan oleh air kolam yang baru saja ia masuki. Lucy baru akan menghela napas, membuang kemarahannya dan mencoba mengikuti kata-kata pemuda di depannya jika saja sesuatu yang licin, dan berlendir, dan tidak memiliki kaki, dan berenang-renang dengan ahli, melewati kakinya yang telanjang.

Refleks, Lucy melompat dan menerjang pemuda di depannya, menjeritkan sederet kata yang tidak lulus sensor dengan sangat paniknya.

Terkejut, Natsu tak sanggup menahan beban tambahan mendadak tersebut dan jatuh terjungkal, membuat suara benda berat yang terjatuh ke air. Butiran-butiran cairan jernih tanpa warna itu memercik kemana-mana, melewati jalur sinar matahari dan membentuk sebuah pelangi kecil yang tidak tahan lama.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kepala Natsu dan Lucy kembali muncul di permukaan. Rambut merah muda Natsu nampak turun, basah kuyup dan berantakan bagaikan bulu kucing yang kehujanan. Sedangkan Lucy terlihat seolah ia baru saja melihat hantu, wajahnya pucat dan gadis itu berusaha memanjat kedua pundak Natsu sembari menggumamkan sesuatu tentang ular, lintah, dan ikan piranha.

Terbatuk-batuk, Natsu kembali menyisir poninya ke belakang kepalanya, menghela napas dengan frutasi ketika sejumput rambut itu kembali terjatuh dengan lunglai ke atas dahinya. "Kau berat, Luce." Komentarnya, sembari berusaha menguasai kembali keseimbangannya.

"Diam! Bagaimana jika yang lewat di atas kakiku barusan itu lintah raksasa!?" Lucy mencengkram rambut Natsu, horor dan panik terdengar jelas dari suaranya yang serak.

"Aku sudah sering berenang di kolam ini untuk tahu di sini tidak ada lintah, Luce. Hanya ada ikan koi, memang terkadang ada ular, tetapi tidak sering kok." Natsu gerising ketika merasakan cengkraman Lucy pada rambutnya menguat, membuat kulit kepalanya perih.

Merasakan tanda-tanda Lucy yang tidak akan turun dari kedua bahunya, sebuah niat iseng dengan segera melesat di pikirannya. Menarik napas, Natsu membiarkan dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjungkal ke belakang. Air kembali memercik kemana-mana, kembali membuat sebuah pelangi yang tidak bertahan lama.

Tawa Natsu kembali membahana, "Tenang saja, aku sudah mengenal kolam ini luar-dalam, kok! Aku akan langsung tahu jika di dalam ada ularnya!" Seru Natsu, dengan nada suara yang anehnya terdengar sangat bangga akan kemampuannya itu.

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat air yang membasahi rambutnya berterbangan kemana-mana. Mata karamel itu kemudian terbuka, memandang Natsu yang wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya sendiri dengan tatapan kesal. Sang gadis baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk berkata jika saja kesadaran tidak menghantamnya bagaikan kereta _shinkasen_.

Rona merah tipis kemudian mewarnai wajahnya, dan Lucy berterima kasih kepada matahari yang telah membuat wajahnya memerah sehingga menyamarkan perubahan tersebut.

Kini, masalahnya hanya ada pada Natsu yang membeku pada tempatnya. Mata hitamnya, yang gelap bagaikan langit malam tanpa bintang, menatap Lucy dalam-dalam, tidak menyadari efek yang ia berikan kepada jantung Lucy. "Luce." Katanya, memulai. Suaranya yang berat dan dalam tidak pernah terdengar seserius itu sebelumnya.

"Y-ya?" Tanya Lucy, ia dapat merasakan kedua pipinya memanas, panasnya merambat hingga ke kedua telinga dan lehernya—lebih panas dari sinar matahari yang menyiraminya tanpa henti dari tadi pagi.

Natsu menatap Lucy dengan serius, dahinya berkerut dan alisnya bertaut, seolah ia tengah berdebat apakah sebaiknya ia memberitahu Lucy apa yang ia pikirkan atau tidak sama sekali sebelum semuanya terlambat. "... Kau punya jerawat di pipimu." Katanya, akhirnya.

Yang Natsu terima setelah itu adalah sebuah tamparan air keras di pipi kirinya dari seorang gadis yang kini wajah cantiknya merona karena amarah.

Pada hari itu, hari keenam musim panas, Lucy belajar bahwa tidak semua musim panas menyebalkan.

Tidak dengan kehadiran seorang pemuda berambut merah muda berantakan yang mencuat kemana-mana seolah tak pernah disisir dengan senyuman lebarnya dan tawanya yang merdu bagaikan lonceng angin yang berdenting tanpa melodi yang pasti.

* * *

_Ketika kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan seseorang yang kau sayangi, atau kau tengah mengerjakan sesuatu yang sangat kau sukai, waktu akan berlalu lebih cepat dari kau duga._

* * *

Lucy sering mendengar kata-kata tersebut, pun merasakannya. Ia sering lupa waktu ketika membaca novel, ia dapat berlama-lama melatih kemampuannya ber-_ice skating _di danau terdekat, tetapi ketika ia harus mengerjakan kalkulus, ia menemukan dirinya terus menatap jam dan bertanya-tanya mengapa waktu berjalan begitu lambat dari yang seharusnya.

Jadi, ketika Lucy menyadari musim panas telah sampai pada hari yang ke-90. Terkejut bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan yang ia rasakan kini. Biasanya, hari-hari yang ia jalani saat musim panas terasa sangat lama, sangat menyiksa.

Namun tahun ini, Lucy menemukan dirinya selalu tidak sabar menunggu hari esok untuk bertemu dengan pemuda yang kini menjadi teman baiknya, bahagia selalu menjadi hal yang ia sadari ketika ia menghabiskan waktu mencoba hal-hal baru dengan Natsu.

Lucy menyadari dirinya kini _menyukai_musim panas, dan aktivitas menyenangkan bersama Natsu diluar rumah—entah itu berenang, menangkap serangga, melihat kunang-kunang, datang ke festival, walaupun Lucy sering mengeluh, ia tahu bahwa ia menyukai semuanya.

"Hey, Natsu, sebenarnya kau tinggal dimana?" Lucy bertanya sembari mengayunkan kedua kakinya, menatap pemuda yang tengah menyeruput minumannya di sampingnya.

Natsu tidak meliriknya, "Di suatu tempat di bumi ini. Tenang saja, Lucy. Aku akan selalu mengunjungimu saat musim panas, kok." Katanya, setengah bercanda.

Lucy memutar bola matanya, "Aku serius, tahu. Dan kenapa hanya musim panas?" Namun, begitu keheningan menyapanya, Lucy tahu Natsu tak ingin melanjutkan topik ini pun menjawab pertanyaan sederhana barusan. Ditatapnya daun-daun mapel dan oak yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi kekuningan, dan dirgantara yang bertambah pucat setiap harinya. Angin yang bertiup tidak lagi panas dan kering, melainkan basah dan dingin.

Musim gugur akan segera tiba.

Diam-diam, Lucy melirik pemuda di sebelahnya. Memperhatikan sang pemuda yang nampak melamun dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Kedua sudut bibir Lucy menurun, membentuk kurva berbentuk 'n', Natsu yang diam bukanlah hal yang normal, pun biasa. Dan terus-terang, hal itu membuat Lucy takut, takut dengan keheningan ini—keheningan yang tidak pernah lagi ia rasakan sejak ia mengenal seorang Natsu Dragneel.

Matanya kemudian menangkap sebuah bekas kemerahan—seperti terbakar—yang tercetak di lengan bawah Natsu. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuhnya, berjengit ketika melihat Natsu melompat terkejut, seolah baru saja disengat listrik.

"Kau terluka." Lucy berkata—dengan sangat yakin, "Biarkan aku melihatnya."

Natsu menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, menatap apa saja selain Lucy selagi menyembunyikan tangannya yang dipenuhi bekas kemerahan yang sama di belakang punggungnya. "Aku tak apa-apa, sungguh!" Ujarnya, terendam dengan tangannya sendiri.

Lucy memicingkan matanya, "Natsu." Panggilnya, dengan nada mengancam, membuat pemuda itu berjengit dan perlahan menggulung lengan kemejanya, memperlihatkan warna kemerahan yang menghiasi kulit cokelatnya dari telapak tangan hingga bahu.

"Kau terbakar?" Lucy bertanya, takut dan panik menari di dalam matanya.

Natsu menggeleng, "Tidak." Pemuda itu kemudian menarik kembali tangannya dari genggaman Lucy, menurunkan lengannya dan tersenyum kaku—tidak ikhlas dan terpaksa. "Ini luka yang biasa, kok, Luce. Putri Es itu, Erza, dan Lisanna juga akan memilikinya jika _waktu_ mereka sudah habis." Jelas Natsu, sembari terkekeh pelan.

Lucy menaikkan kedua alisnya. Ia sering mendengar Natsu menyebut 'Putri Es', yang belakangan ini Lucy ketahui bernama asli Gray Fullbuster. Tetapi tidak untuk seseorang bernama Erza dan Lisanna ini. Apakah mereka teman Natsu juga? Atau mungkin saudaranya—begitu mendengar cara Natsu menyebut nama mereka dengan sangat akrab?

Bahkan menghabiskan 87 hari bersama Natsu belum cukup bagi Lucy untuk mengenalnya.

"Luka _biasa_? Kau selalu mendapatkan luka seperti ini?" Lucy bertanya lagi, matanya membesar ketika menemukan luka yang sama nampak di leher Natsu, dan secuil wajahnya. Seperti sebuah penyakit yang menyebar. Lucy tahu masalahnya lebih serius dari sekedar luka.

"Benar, ketika musim panas akan berakhir, aku selalu mendapatkan luka seperti ini." Natsu tersenyum samar, "Mungkin karena _waktu_ kami sebentar lagi habis, kami tidak dapat menganggu _waktu _satu sama lainnya. Musim harus tetap teratur, dan bahkan orang seperti Erza tidak dapat mengganti musim semi dengan kekuatannya." Lanjutnya, sembari tertawa.

Lucy memandangi Natsu, kedua matanya membesar. "Kau vampir?" Tanyanya, terkejut setengah mati. Natsu menatapnya sejenak sebelum meledak dalam tawa, geli begitu melihat ekspresi Lucy yang memucat dan nampaknya siap pingsan kapan saja.

"Vampir adalah legenda, kami lebih hebat dari itu!" Natsu melompat bangun dari duduknya dan berputar, menangkap sebuah daun mapel yang gugur dari batangnya dan menoleh ke arah Lucy dengan senyuman lebar, "Kami adalah personifikasi** dari musim, kami adalah _musim_, musim adalah _kami_. Kami yang membuat musim gugur eksis, pun dengan musim dingin dan musim semi. Aku adalah musim panas, musim panas ada karena _aku_!"

Pemuda itu berputar, merentangkan tangannya sembari tertawa, mengingatkan Lucy pada seorang anak yang kegirangan. "Sebentar lagi, musim panas akan berakhir. Luka ini akan membuatku sakit, sehingga aku tidak dapat keluar dan menciptakan musim panas. Hal itu terjadi karena musim gugur adalah _Erza_, bukan _aku_. Apakah kau mengerti, Luce?"

Perlahan, Lucy mengangguk. "Jadi ... Kau adalah personifikasi musim panas? Dan Erza yang kau sebutkan itu adalah personifikasi dari musim gugur yang akan datang?" Lucy bertanya, memastikan. Secuil pikiran dari otaknya menjerit, tidak percaya dengan hal tersebut. Sedangkan secuil ide dari hatinya berseru, agar Lucy mempercayainya.

Natsu mengangguk, "Musim panas tidak bisa datang ketika waktu musim gugur telah tiba. Seperti jam, kami bergerak teratur. Lisanna adalah musim semi, dia yang membuat bunga-bunga bermekaran. Aku adalah musim panas, aku yang membuat matahari sampai pada titik paling panas. Erza adalah musim gugur, dia yang membuat daun-daun berguguran. Dan Gray adalah musim dingin, dia yang membuat salju turun." Jelas Natsu, bangga.

Sebuah daun mapel kemudian terlepas dari genggaman dahan, melayang turun dan mendarat tepat di atas kepala Natsu. "Ini hari terakhirku di_luar_." Katanya, sembari tersenyum lembut. Sebuah bercak merah kemudian muncul di lengan kanannya yang awalnya masih bersih tanpa luka, menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh permukaan kulitnya bagaikan penyakit.

Lucy berdiri tegak, mulutnya terbuka, hendak protes dengan penjelasan Natsu. Tetapi sebuah tangan menepuk kepalanya, dan senyuman lebar Natsu menghentikan kata-katanya, membuat tenggorokannya tercekat nyaris seketika.

Kedua mata gelap milik sang pemuda berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sering memperhatikanmu yang terus memaki musim panas—itu sama saja menghinaku, kau tahu." Natsu mencebikkan bibirnya, tetapi kemudian, senyuman lebarnya kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Apakah sekarang musim panas jauh lebih menyenangkan dari musim dingin, bagimu?"

Perlahan, Lucy mengangguk. Dan senyuman lebar itu semakin melebar, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putih cemerlang milik sang empu. Natsu kemudian menunduk dan mengecup dahi Lucy setelah terlebih dahulu menyingkirkan sejumput rambut sang gadis yang menutupinya.

Bahkan 87 hari tidak cukup bagi Natsu untuk bersama Lucy.

Jika saja Natsu bertemu Lucy pada hari pertama musim semi, mereka bisa menghabiskan 90 hari bersama.

Jika saja daun-daun berguguran ketika musim panas benar-benar berakhir, mereka bisa menghabiskan 93 hari bersama.

Jika saja musim panas berlangsung sepanjang tahun, maka mereka akan dapat menghabiskan waktu selamanya.

Namun, semua itu hanyalah 'Jika saja' yang tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

**.**

Suara denting bel pintu apartemennya membuat Lucy melompat terkejut. Merapikan buku-buku panduan yang ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas musim dingin miliknya, Lucy meraih sebuah jaket dan menyerukan permohonan kepada siapapun yang berada di balik pintu untuk menunggu sebentar lagi selagi dirinya bersiap.

Lucy memutar kenop pintu dan mengerjap ketika matanya jatuh kepada sesosok pemuda berambut biru tua yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Salju melayang turun di sekitarnya, beberapa jatuh menimpa kepalanya dengan lembut, membuat rambutnya yang berantakan tampak kotor.

Hari itu, langit nampak lebih biru dari yang biasanya. Kendati salju berguguran dari atas, tertarik gaya gravitasi dan membuat tumpukan yang akan mencair ketika matahari menampakkan diri. Angin yang bertiup lebih hangat, lebih kering dari yang biasanya. Persis seperti angin yang senantiasa memainkan dedaunan dan lonceng musim panas.

"Umm ... Kau mau masuk?" Bahkan pernyataan Lucy terdengar seperti pertanyaan di telinganya sendiri saking terkejutnya sang gadis dengan sosok asing yang muncul tiba-tiba di depan pintu apartemennya—telanjang dada dan tanpa satupun syal atau sarung tangan pula.

Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku Gray Fullbuster, aku yakin Natsu telah memberitahumu, aku personifikasi musim dingin. Aku ke sini untuk mengantarkan sesuatu." Pemuda yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Gray Fullbuster itu menunjuk ke belakang, menaikkan kedua bahunya dan memutar kedua bola matanya yang sewarna bayangan.

Lucy berjinjit, berusaha melihat dari balik bahu Gray. Kedua matanya lalu membesar.

Di sana, Natsu berdiri, bersandar pada dinding terdekat. Wajahnya pucat dan membiru, warna merah gelap melapisi kulitnya yang cokelat. Pemuda itu terlihat seperti kepompong raksasa, begitu Lucy melihat ia mengenakan pakaian tebal dan berlapis-lapis jaket serta penutup telinga dan sarung tangan untuk melindunginya dari udara dingin.

Gray menepuk bahu Lucy, "Maaf telah merepotkan." Dan pemuda itu melangkah pergi sembari melambai, meninggalkan 'paket' yang kini tersenyum lemah ke arah Lucy.

Lucy melangkah menuju Natsu dan menatap pemuda itu sembari berkacak pinggang, "Hey, Luce." Sapa Natsu, dengan suara lemah dan terendam. Pemuda itu terlihat seperti pasien rumah sakit yang melarikan diri dari rumah sakit, tetapi ia tetap tersenyum lebar, kedua matanya berbinar penuh kebahagiaan, bersikap seolah ia baik-baik saja.

Musim panas memang selalu identik dengan senyuman, Lucy memutuskan.

Gadis itu menggeleng dan membalas senyum Natsu, berjinjit dan memeluk sang pemuda dengan erat. "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Natsu." Ujarnya, mengundang tawa dan pelukan balik dari personifikasi musim panas tersebut.

Hari itu, mereka melanjutkan hari-hari musim panas mereka yang hilang.

Pada hari itu, hari ke-88 musim panas, Lucy belajar bahwa musim panas itu menyenangkan.

Menyenangkan dengan kehadiran seorang personifikasi musim panas yang senantiasa tersenyum lebar bagaikan matahari yang menggantung di dirgantara, pemuda yang rela menemuinya di tengah musim dingin yang bukan _waktu_-nya dengan taruhan tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

*Gerising: Mengerot-erotkan muka (karena kesakitan, dsb)

**Personifikasi: Pengumpamaan (pelambangan) benda mati sebagai orang atau manusia

**Bacotan Azureinne** :

Halo, penghuni Fandom Fairy Tail! Apakah masih ingat Azu? *senyum bisnis dan background bling-bling*

Azu kembali membawakan fanfict untuk NaLu Event yang sedang berlangsung~ Azu mohon penilaian dewa juri sekalian~ *wink wink* Dan Azu minta maaf, Azu tahu ini kurang menonjolkan temanya. m(_ _)m

Mungkin Azu akan buat sequel fanfict ini untuk Event bebas-nya. Bagaimana menurut reader sekalian? Azu masih ingin memperluas definisi dari 'personifikasi musim' ini, dan Azu ingin Erza, sang personifikasi musim gugur muncul dan Lisanna juga, ahahaha~ Soal kenapa Lisanna personifikasi musim semi, Azu juga gak tahu kenapa, cuma pengen aja(?), haha ... Harusnya mah, Juvia, ya? XD

Oh, yang masih belum mengerti, Natsu itu adalah personifikasi, atau gampangnya, bentuk manusia dari musim panas. Karena itu, karakter Natsu di sini itu 'bebas' banget, dan tipe-tipe _bundle of sunshine_, karena bagi Azu, begitulah musim panas, musim liburan(?). XD Dan iya, reader sekalian, tidak ada Happy di sini, karena Azu bingung dia mau Azu buat jadi apa-

Anyway, ini oneshot rekor Azu, loh! Lewat dari 3000+ words saking keasyikannya. Semoga reader sekalian gak ngantuk baca ini, haha ...

Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
